(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing supports for objects, particularly support runners for appliances for use during shipment of large appliances. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a method of preparing supports for objects using foam reacting materials and preparing said supports by injecting the reacting materials through a self-closing valve in a wall of a hollow support member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the shipment of hard goods, such as major appliances, these goods are generally mounted onto disposable runners or skids which absorb shock and prevent damage to the goods during said shipment. In the past, the most common support runners for large hard goods was made of strips of wood with a shock absorbing material, such as a resilient foam, sandwiched between the goods and the runners. However, with the increasing cost of wood in the manufacture of these runners, it has been necessary to find more economical means for support of these goods. One particular support which has been found useful is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,279. This patent teaches a support which is a hollow member with resilient foam at preselected portions therein.